One Piece Wiki:Reference Crew
Hello! Welcome to the Reference Pirates! We are a team of the One Piece Encyclopedia who deals with the references. Notice: Bereisgreat has now been promoted to First Mate, as reward for his tireless contributions!! Congratulations!! Responsibilities *Referencing the pages. *Making sure the references are correct. *Keeping an eye out for confirmations made on forums/talk pages to be referenced on the page itself. *Changing the ref tags for the template Qref. *Keeping an eye on the updating of the new chapters and episodes to reference them if they were not done by the updater. Our Rules Read our rules for information how to reference and why. Having text in a reference is highly preferred, but if you just can not give it a name, you can leave it open. Here is a page example. Also, when the lines get over 10 (that's mostly when there 10 references, but it could be less) , a scroll box is to be used in the References section: . Also, the maximum amount of jobs you can take is 3'. Also, when you see something that should be referenced, please put the ' template after the sentence. That way we'll be able to keep track of the references. From now on (26 January 2013 0.00 UTC), The members who do less than 1''' job per month without giving the Captain a good reason will be '''excommunicated. The excommunicated members are free to join again when they become active again. Also, there have now been bounties added to the job, the member with most amount of received will become Pirate of the Month! However, there won't be a Pirate of the Month in January. Here are the privileges of the team positions: Captain: *Can look over a marked "done" page and put it into the completed page section. *Can add new jobs. *Can put new rules and features into the team. *Can excommunicate inactive members. *Can give members certain positions. First Mate: *Can add new jobs and their bounties, can also change the bounties. *Has the veto-right to everything related to the team. *Can mark inactive users as inactive to the captain. Pirate: *Can claim jobs and mark them as done. *Can complain about stuff by the Captain >_> Referencing is a bit of alot work, but trust me, it is fun ^^. So join the team! Jobs Our first mission will be Punk Hazard. The arc has all of its chapter summaries complete, so it is easier to reference that way. Just an easy start to get into it. Also, you can use the Punk Hazard Arc page to help you get the references, but if you see something that needs to be references but not is on the page, you'll have to look it up in the manga. Pages that need referencing: Put you sig in the place where it says to put it if you want to claim on the job and work on it. Tag it as completed afterwards and the Captain will look it over and tag it as fully completed. *'Caesar Clown' **His History section and some parts of his other sections need referencing. ***'Done' - Appearance, Abilities and Powers, History, Trivia **Specifically his Personality and Relationships sections - 4,000 *** *'Vergo' - 6,000 **History and Relationship sections and some parts of his other sections need referencing. ***'Taking?' - 04:28, January 22, 2013 (UTC) *'Smoker' - 5,000 **The parts that refer to events to the Punk Hazard Arc. ***'Taken'- 19:43, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *'Trafalgar Law' - 5,000 **The parts that refer to events to the Punk Hazard Arc. *** *'Nico Robin/History#Punk Hazard Arc' - 3,500 **'Taken' - *'Mocha' - 2,000 ** *'World Government#Punk Hazard Arc' - 500 **'Taken' - *'Shichibukai#Punk Hazard' - 4,000 ** Chapter Update Corner The member claiming these jobs have to check the pages if the updated text after the chapter is referenced. And if it's not, reference them. Don't forget to reference the added content on the arc page. *'Chapter 696' - 1,000 ** Episode Update Corner The member claiming these jobs have to add the episode number to the refs. If there's no ref... you do nothing to that page. *'Episode 579' - 1,000 ** 21:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) *'Episode 582' - 1,000 ** 22:38, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Completed Jobs *'Konbu' **'Completed' - *'Tony Tony Chopper/History#Punk Hazard Arc' **'Done' - *'Run' **'Done' - *'Ope Ope no Mi' **Only the parts that refer to the Punk Hazard Arc ***'Done' - *'Sanji/History#Punk Hazard Arc' **'Revised and done' - *'Baby 5' **'Done' - *'Smoothie' (yum) **'Done' - *'Buffalo' **'Done' - *'Franky/History#Punk Hazard Arc' **'Done' - *'Monkey D. Luffy/Abilities and Powers and Monkey D. Luffy/Personality and Relationships' **The parts that refer to the Punk Hazard arc ***'Done' - *'Chapter 695' **'Done' - *'Episode 580' - 1,000 ** 05:53, January 19, 2013 (UTC) *'Episode 581' - 1,000 ** *'Roronoa Zoro/Abilities and Powers and Roronoa Zoro/Personality and Relationships' - 1,000 **The parts that refer to the Punk Hazard arc ***'Done' - *'Uzu' - 1,500 **'Done' - *'Centaur Patrol Unit' - 1,000 **'Done' - *'Flying Gas Balloon' - 1,000 **'Done', but with one *'Doran' - 1,500 **'Done' - *'Ally' - 1,500 **'Done' - *'Brownbeard' - 4,500 **The parts that refer to the PH arc ***'Revised and done?' - Archive Pirates Count up *'AuroraOfDeath': 0 *'Bereisgreat': 12,000 *'Galaxy9000': 2,000 *'Calua': 0 *'SeaTerror': 0 Sign up Add your sig to sign up! # 12:59, December 22, 2012 (UTC) # 18:40, December 22, 2012 (UTC) # 17:23, December 29, 2012 (UTC) # 22:14, January 6, 2013 (UTC) # 06:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 20:41, January 18, 2013 (UTC) # Discussions If only the name was something that didn't sound Fairy Tail like. Oh well. 20:50, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Why not Reference Crew or The Reference Pirates? 22:30, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :So Harry Potter is similar to Fairy Tail then? 18:52, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Happy? 13:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Riiiiiight, due to the recent release of One Piece Film: Z, I would like this team to reference everything related to that film. Because there's no sub of it yet, let alone a raw, it's rather easy for false information to be written in the articles. So can the team reference everything related to the movie, make it easy for us to find out if the information is false or not? Thanks. 20:52, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Beli/Belly issue Hey, I just wanted to make you guys aware of the issues being discussed here. Even if you can't help solve this issue, this is the kind of big problem that could be solved with adequate referencing so it helps to have stuff like this referenced with new edits. PS: I also made you guys the redirect Reference Team to get to/link to this page a bit more easily. 03:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, indeed. I will keep an eye on that talk page to see if there should be anything referenced on the page. And thanks for the redirect :D 15:24, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Templates/Categories http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Citation_Needed This is something you need somewhere on this page. SeaTerror (talk) 04:39, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 00:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Site Navigation Category:Wiki Teams